callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
Top Right Should it be the same "BO" or a different Icon? Munchable901|TaLk? 19:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be different so DS levels won't be confused with ones from the console. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 19:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What should be the Icon be? Munchable901|TaLk? 19:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Idk but make a new icon to give the game its own identity. Something that reflects the game itself. Mobilized 15:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) We really need a new icon. Anyone have ideas? they would be appreciated. Mobilized 00:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. Lets use the icon from when you choose the game on the DS menu. similar to how they got the Mobilized emblem. Mobilized 00:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Portable section Someone removed the DS version from the Portable section on the left side, and replaced it with the Console and PC version. :What page? [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 05:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, never mind. [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 01:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : : The Handgun I doubt that the handgun on the screenshot with the M16 is an M1911. They had it right when they put "Hush Puppy". Magnum Express 13:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to whoever edited that section. Magnum Express 19:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) LMG If anybody is wondering about the LMG in the Confirmed Weapons list, Iput it there. If you zoom in enough on the ally in the M16A1 screenshot, you can see what appears to be an ammo box on the bottom of the weapon. The weapon itself looks almost like an M240. Magnum Express 12:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am pretty sure that weapon in the screenshot is a M60. They need to come out with the trailer soon. Magnum Express 15:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Heck Yeah. Mobilized 15:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sniper Rifle Is that on the sniper rifle a silencer? Its either that or a large flash hider, but you may be on to something. The Hush Puppy has a silencer (at least its HUD icon does), and Black Ops over-all is based on stealth missions and deniable operations, so who knows?! They better have more than one sniper rifle,though. Magnum Express 19:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Remember: the Hush Puppy is supposed to be silent because in real life, it was used to silently kill dogs (thats why its called a Hush Puppy) so if they keep their facts strait, there should be a silenced Hush Puppy. Also, I think you are on to something. no sniper rifle i know about has a flash hider of that size. MOBILIZED Do you think attachments (M203, silencer etc.) are going to appear in Multiplayer? yes Ww2 fanatic 17:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They better. MOBILIZED How sure are you? The M203 and the silencer seem like they are exclusive only to the weapons they have appeared on in the screenshots. Magnum Express 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I hope they are not exclusive of the weapon they've appeared on, the silenced AK-47 is my favourite gun!! Be hopeful, the trailer has not come out yet. OH, THE AGONY!!!!!!!! Magnum Express 19:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well then they should hurry up!!!!!!! MOBILIZED The Mobilized trailer came out the 17th of august,why Black ops didn't,why,WHY!!!!!!!!!!! n-space,move up Ballistic Knife That is NOT a ballistic knife, it's a grenade launcher, an M203 to be exact. Magnum Express 19:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Video It is called CoD Black Ops DS Demo Gameplay Footage, tipe it on Youtube just like so,it should be the first video to appear and contains footage about the stealth mission. R700 How can you be so sure it's an R700 ?? I doubt it is. Whoever put that on the list should remove it until it is confirmed. Magnum Express 15:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've provided A M40A1 would seem like a better guess. They were developed around the Vietnem War. Magnum Express 18:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that sucker's a M40A1. Magnum Express 20:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Allies dots In the M16A1 screenshot the allies dots are very bigger than what they appear in other screeenshots; why should be that ? Maybe because they are nearer ? I don't think so. That is an earlier screenshot, so they might have changed something up between it and the others. Good eye, by the way. Magnum Express 19:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Multiplayer We need a section on multiplayer specifically. And what do you guys think will be added in multiplayer? Also, we need to put if it is able to use DS download play. They better have create-a-class if they have perks. The Agony of waiting. Mobilized 15:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You're right, but the information about multiplayer is pretty limited: 6 players and perks; it's not very much for a specific section. Maybe we should wait for more exhaustive information. Well we should now. I dont care if we have limited info. we still need a section so people who skim through articles can find this information. Mobilized 22:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Start the new section. This perk system will probably turn out to be create-a-class. Hopefully all of this waiting will pay off. Magnum Express 23:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Heck Yeah. Well i dont know how you can have perks without create a class. This may be some foreshadowing to future multiplayer awesomeness. I really wish they would put camo and challenges too. Just to make it like Consol versions. but I guess its unique for not having them. Mobilized 00:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Campain The stealth mission appears to be in Russia. Should we update the campain section that talks about locations? Mobilized 21:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Someone already did. Magnum Express 23:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I really hope they put create a class in this game. and attachments in multiplayer. Mobilized 00:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op anything come out about the Co-Op campaign? Mobilized 00:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) New pictures and Voice Chat announced Ther are new pictures on n-Space Company Bio PDF, on the Black Ops section. One is showing an M1 or M14. Also, there was a video that announced Voice Chat on Black Ops DS, and n-Space confirmed that. Look at the n-Space wall on Facebook, there is a link to an Interview with Dan Suarez, and on the third video, there is a quick mention to the DS version. Just wanted to give some news :) ' 16:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC)' That is an M14. Be more specific on the "news". Not all of us have a Facebook. Magnum Express 19:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Post It on the page!!!!! and be specific about the voice chat and post the pictures especially. But what do they mean by voice chat? Mobilized 19:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) By voice chat, they mean that you will be able to talk to other players over Wi-Fi using a special headset. It costs about $20 at Wal mart, but you could find one cheaper online. The pictures are going to be hard to get as they are contained within an Adobe Reader file. Magnum Express 20:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well worth a try or atleast add new weapons/features found in the pictures. Mobilized 22:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Post a link to the page with the video and pictures. Mobilized 22:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) http://n-space.com/n_Space/n-Space_files/n-Space%20Bio.pdf. By the way, have you noticed that in the Goldeneye section there is a weapon with the same model af the AK-74? Goldeneye section? Mobilized 13:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Yeah, that suckers an AK-74. Mobilized 13:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) And what do you think about that helicopter? Another mission? Ah, I have also added the training level (first picture).